Tale of four ghosts
by jellypatch
Summary: a tale about love and revenge... it shows how love affects the decision of a person...


Note: this is my first time to write a fanfiction so please be gentle and kind... peace! v

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ragnarok online... the characters and places that I used in my story are characters from Ragnarok online...

**Your voice passes me**

**Memories grow**

**But I'm tough**

**Time that's returned**

**That got away...**

It was a beautiful summer day, the weather looks good. The birds can be seen flocking in one of the areas of the park. In the middle of the park stood a fountain with a moonlight flower statue standing on its center. There were benches fixed around the park. One of the benches were occupied by a couple, they are Munak and Bongun. They are celebrating their three years of being together.

"Munak, Happy Anniversary. Always remember that I love you very much, no one can replace you in my heart. Take this simple gift. I want you to keep it. Don't lose it no matter what."

Bongun handed a medium-sized box to Munak. The box was neatly wrapped in flower gift wrappers with a pretty ribbon embedded on top. Munak stared at the box. She is wondering what's in the box, it took her quite a long time to take the box.

"Thank you. Happy Anniversary and I love you too. What's inside the box?" Munak acted as if she would open the box.

"No. Don't open it yet. Open it only when you are alone."

"But why? I just want to take a peek."

"Please? It's a secret." Munak stared at Bongun with her big sad puppy dog eyes and then she suddenly smiled and said,

"Okay!"

**I should have yelled don't go**

**With tears in my eyes**

**And now I can't do a thing. **

**I cannot say the 1,000 words**

**Faraway to your back...**

Bongun suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It feels as if someone's squeezing his stomach so hard. He suddenly felt the urge to vomit. He excused himself to Munak to go to the comfort room. When he returned, he looked as pale as a paper. Two meters away from Munak, Bongun fainted. Munak quickly ran to help Bongun.

"Bongun! Bongun! Are you alright?" she tried to lift Bongun but he's too heavy for her to lift him alone.

"M-Munak..." he held out his hands to touch her cheek but didn't have enough strength to do it.

"Do you want to drink something?" Bongun tried to speak but no voice came out. Munak stood up to get the apple juice from her bag. She opened the bottle and gave it to Bongun. He drank half of the apple juice.

**You're wounded and I can't reach you**

**I want to hold you**

**The dream goes on**

**My feelings are for you**

**That faraway day**

**That I want to forget...**

After Bongun drank the juice, he lied on the grass and used Munak's lap as a pillow. She stroked Bongun's hair until he fell asleep. Munak thought that things will be better but after several minutes Bongun's body started to shake and bubbles started coming out of his mouth.

"Bongun! Bongun! I'll go get some help!" Munak quickly stood up and ran around the park to go get some help. Finally, he found a boy about her age who agreed to help her.

**Your voice goes away**

**Memories grow**

**But I'm tough**

**Time that's returned**

**That once left**

She stood there at the hospital, waiting for the doctor's diagnosis. The doctor slowly walked to her.

"Are you Munak?"

"Yes doctor. What happened to him?"

"Bongun was poisoned. It's hopeless." Munak started sobbing; she felt weak and gathered strength by leaning against the wall.

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have given him the juice!" Munak's world suddenly stopped, the white walls of the hospital bacame black.

"Doctor, is there any other way?" the doctor clasped his hands together, thinked for a while and answered,

"Well, there is a way. But we have to send him to Louyang. Is that okay with you?  
"

"Yes doctor. Do the best that you can."

**Your voice goes away**

**Memories grow**

**But I'm tough**

**Time that's returned**

**That once left**

**Was I to say I couldn't wait that long?**

**And now I can't do a thing**

**Can you hear it?**

**My 1000 words **

**reaching to your faded away**

**back on wings...**


End file.
